This invention relates to baseball gloves, and, more particularly, to a baseball glove having an inner lining which wraps around the front of the fingers of the player.
Baseball gloves conventionally include an outer shell and an inner lining. The inner lining provides finger stalls for the player""s fingers and thumb. Conventional inner linings include a substantially flat front palm lining which forms a front wall for each finger stall and a back lining which forms a back wall for each finger stall. The back lining is stitched to the substantially flat palm lining along the front of each finger stall. The seams between the back lining and the palm lining are easily felt by the player""s fingers, which are more sensitive on their palm sides. The seams therefore can cause some discomfort to the player.
The invention provides an inner lining in which the palm lining provides a curved front wall and side walls for each finger stall. The seams between the back lining and palm lining are positioned along the less sensitive backs of the fingers. The lining is therefore more comfortable.
The curved front walls wrap around the fingers like a hammock and provide more surface contact with the front and side surfaces of the fingers. The player therefore has better control over the glove.